Quiet Rain
by uncle T
Summary: Oneshot! Comfort! Oneman Show! err, well yeah...Naruto's face behind his mask, in da middle of a quiet rain, shall be revealed! R&R or not, wateva, juz take yo time to enjoy dis fic, thanks a bunch!


_**A/N: Yo, this is just a simple one-shot that i made a while ago... Let's just say like a bonus story or whatever, coz i'mma make another story that's continuous... well, for now just enjoy the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does! He rawks! **_

_**-Quiet Rain-**_

Naruto was looking outside his bedroom window. It was raining. It has been raining hard in Konoha for a few days. He has been sitting on the window's edge, leaning on his back while his left leg was in a bent position and pressed against the window; his other leg was stretched straight toward the ground, His left arm rested on his left leg.

His blue eyes were looking at the rain drops that fell from the grey sky; rain has never been his favorite thing. It reminded him of many sad memories, which he preferred to forget.

During the rain, he always had flashbacks. He didn't know why, but it's like that. Even when he was on missions with the former team 7, if it rained, he'd have flashbacks and ignored his surroundings for a good 5 minutes.

"_Another rainy day…"_

He thought and fell into another deep thought. His house was always quiet, even during a fine day. Despite not keen with the rain, but he was quite fond with silence. He never minds it though; he liked it as it is. Unknown to many of his friends, he actually liked calmness, quiet environment, and such. Some should already know that his personality in public, his cheerful face, his actions, were all a mask. But, they'd never talk about it with him, which he found reassuring. It would be troublesome to talk about it, very troublesome.

Today, he was supposed to train alongside Sakura, his former crush, but also teammate. His crush for her might also have been a lie, but he couldn't figure it out. He had made many connections with his friends that he couldn't distinguish between act and the real thing anymore.

Fortunately for him, it has been raining for a few days; Sakura called and cancelled their training practice. He was somewhat glad. It has been a while he hasn't got a quiet day; it has been a while since he was himself. For the first time in his life, he was thankful to the rain.

"Am I really putting up a mask… or this is me…? What am I? A monster or a normal human…?" Naruto muttered softly as his breath made a mark on the window glass.

It was quite cold that day. It was unusual. But Naruto couldn't care less. He slightly narrowed his eyes until it was half closed and rested his head on his knee. He was still facing the drenched window; his reflection could be seen slightly. He had long decided to forget about what he thought just a few seconds ago.

He glanced from one spot to another outside his bedroom; he saw all the falling droplets on his sight. He liked to see those small droplets, it was somehow relaxing him.

Despite his cheerful smiles and grins, his loose and rude attitude, his ambitious dreams, he always liked quietness. It was his only friend before he decided to take matters on his hands.

Before he entered the Academy, before he ever played with Shikamaru and Chouji, and even before he realized that the villagers have been loathing him, quiet silence was his only friend.

In quietness, he found peace. In quietness he found himself.

When he first cried after insults were thrown by the villagers, he ran away as far and as fast as he could. He ran toward the forest where he'd find nothing but quietness. He cried and cried and cried, with no one to comfort him; he was still very young at that time.

It repeated again and again for a year or two before he finally decided to stop crying and fight those insults. He decided to stand his grounds. Then, little by little, people started to acknowledge him, he was beyond happy. Naruto let out a small smile and muttered.

"_Sandaime-jiichan… Iruka-sensei… Kiba… Shikamaru… Chouji… Ichiraku-ossan… Ayame-neechan… Kakashi-sensei… Sakura-chan… Sasuke… Haku… Zabuza…Inari… Tazuna-san… Tsunami-san… Ino… Shino… Hinata… Gejimayu… Neji… Tenten… Konohamaru… Udon… Moegi…Gaara… Temari… Kankurou… Ero-sennin… Tsunade-baachan…Shizune-neechan… Asuma-sensei… Kurenai-sensei… Anko-sensei… Ibiki-sensei… Chiyo-baasan… Yamato-taichou… Sai…" _

As his friends began to increase, his first friend, began to disappear. However, it would reappear as long as the rain started to fall. He would suddenly let out a tear, every time after he had his flashbacks.

Naruto closed his eyes and let out a single tear escaping from the corner of his eye; he let out a small smile and muttered quietly.

"_I'll never forget you… you were my first true friend…"_

As Naruto fell asleep, the rain was still pouring down, but the blond shinobi wasn't disturbed. His first friend; was there with him, comforting him, relaxing him.

"_Yes Naruto-kun… you're safe with me…You are not alone… You were never alone, and alone you will never be…" _

Naruto smiled peacefully and snored gently, a trace of tear was still visible on his left cheek.

"_I'm with you…"_

_**-End-**_

_**A/N: Yes, another A/N, ppl, dis b da part where ya gimme some review or flame me whatever, thanks a bunch! Holla **_


End file.
